


Fighting Nightmares

by gemsofformenos



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Comfort, Consolation, M/M, Nightmares, Post Lake Laogai, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Romance, Sokka caring for Jet, supportive boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:35:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23213380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemsofformenos/pseuds/gemsofformenos
Summary: Lake Laogai is still hunting Jet in his dreams but thanks to Sokka he hasn't to face his nightmares on his own.!Warning! PTSD as source of Jet's nightmares
Relationships: Jet/Sokka (Avatar)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	Fighting Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PurplePlatypusBear21](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurplePlatypusBear21/gifts).



> Hello Everybody. This one here was written for the wonderful PurplePlatypusBear21 as a supportive distraction when I felt she might need it. Jetka (Jet/Sokka) is one of her favorite couples so I decided to write a little One-Shot for these two boys to lift her mood a bit, but I also wish all of you some fun with this little work.

_Jet was running for his life. The cold walls were getting closer and closer. No matter how fast he was running the endless tunnels showed no escape. The wet stone kept closing in radiating a merciless coldness._

" _Stop!"_

_The voice was hard as the stone around him. The urge to run even faster was overwhelming, but his body had to obey. He had to freeze on spot while his breath got panicked. Jet could feel the breath of the monster at his neck._

_He was here as well._

_He had ordered him to stand here watching the walls getting closer and closer. A hard hand of stone rested on his shoulder._

" _Look up"_

_Jet obeyed. He had to. His eyes jumped wide as the ceiling got nearer and nearer forming spikes of stone to pierce him._

" _I have good news for you… Jet. You'll never have to see the Lake Laogai again."_

_A dark chuckle escaped the throat of the monster behind him but the sound started to fade as Long Feng disappeared into the endless tunnel behind Jet while the spikes were slowly reaching his face. A feral scream left his throat as the first one started to pierce his eye…_

* * *

Jet was sitting straight in bed covered with cold sweat. His breath was frantic and he was shaking badly. He winced in panic at a soft touch on his shoulder and his horrified face met the deep worries and sadness in the deep blue eyes of the man beside him. Sokka remained quiet but the unspoken question in his look managed to elicited Jet a shaky nod which brought pain to his boyfriend's face. He had faced nightmares before, but this one has been the worst since months. The warrior placed on hand carefully at Jet's neck and pulled his head to the crook of his own. It was there where Jet finally allowed his tears to fall free. Sokka pulled him closer to his chest stroking his back gently with his thumb and pressed his lips at Jet's hair. The man wrapped his arms around Sokka pressing himself closer to his love.

And so time went by. Jet was thankful for Sokka patience in these moments. His quiet affection and soothing touch he was offering. Jet knew that it was torturing Sokka to see him this way because his boyfriend felt so useless and helpless at moments like this. He couldn't fight this enemy. He couldn't smile it away like a bad mood he could only be there and wait and Jet knew he hated this helpless feeling.

But it was what Jet needed.

Time to proceed the haunting dreams.

The soothing touch of Sokka's arms.

The hushed kisses of his lips.

The gentle strokes of his hands.

The certainty that he was at his side so he could lean on him when he felt helpless and weak.

The certainty that Sokka didn't see any weakness at all.

The certainty that his boyfriend only saw an incredible strength in him when he had to face his demons in the night.

The certainty that he would never have to face these demons on his own.

Jet smiled at Sokka as his tears have run dry at last. The warm smile of his boyfriend was sending a warm tickle down his spine and he leaned in for a loving kiss feeling Sokka's lips gently brushing his own. Jet snuggled up against Sokka's chest and the smile on his face grew warmer as he felt the man's arm reaching over his shoulder searching for his hand. They interlocked their fingers and Jet pulled Sokka's hand to his own chest in love. He placed a kiss on the back of Sokka's palm.

"Thank you."

The man behind him tightened his protecting grip around his boyfriend.

"I wish I could do more for you."

Jet noticed the bitterness in Sokka's voice. A slight tremble which he always tried to hide in such situations. The former Freedom Fighter turned around to watch in the blue eyes of his love and gave his boyfriend's cheek a gentle stroke.

"You're doing more than you know for me Sokka. You're here."

The smile which was growing on Sokka's face let Jet's heart beating faster again. The Water Tribe warrior gave Jet another long kiss before he pulled Jet closer to nestle his head on his chest.

"I love you Jet."

Jet placed his arm around Sokka and tightened his grip.

"I love you too."


End file.
